


Valentine’s Day

by tearfilledglasses



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Awkward Dates, Crack Relationships, Crappy Summary is Crappy, Crossover Pairings, Fireworks, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Out of Character, Presents, Rare Pairings, Smash Mansion, also very vague understanding of Ike’s history fdsfh, brief angst, date, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearfilledglasses/pseuds/tearfilledglasses
Summary: It’s Valentines Day at the Smash Mansion. Mario and Ike have a little bonding on Valentines Day.(I’m so sorry Ike might be super out of character in this)I own nothing.
Relationships: Ike (Fire Emblem)/Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wanted to post this way back on Valentine’s Day. As you can tell, I didn’t even post this until now. Either way, here’s another oneshot related to my weird crack pairing lmao.
> 
> Also, I think you guys get it but just letting y’all know the version of Ike Mario is being shipped with is the Radiant Dawn/muscular version of Ike. Because the Path of Radiance/slimmed down version of Ike is 17 and Radiant Dawn Ike is 20 so yea.
> 
> Anyway, onto this oneshot.

It has been a few weeks since Mario and Ike ballroom slow danced together.

Undoubtedly, the two fighters formed a strong bond.

Ike and Mario would hang out and talk with each other whenever they got the chance, pair up for team battles, and cheer for each other before a fight. They seemed very friendly with each other.

Now, today was another new day at the Smash Mansion.

It was Valentines Day.

Ike didn’t exactly dislike Valentines Day, but he only treated the holiday like it was any other day. Though sometimes it was a little distracting whenever the Smash fighters threw the yearly Valentine’s Day party, and sometimes doing activities such as delivering gifts and watching movies together.

For awhile, rumours had been circulating the Smash Mansion that Ike and Mario were an item. Ike didn’t mind the rumours, but he wasn’t sure if that’s how he viewed Mario. Sure he was charming, but he thought Mario was with Princess Peach. Well, he originally thought, until one day, he finally asked him during one of their conversations.

(Flashback)

_“Aren’t you with Peach?” Ike asked._

_“Huh? No, we’re just friends,” Mario replied. Ike’s eyes widened._

_“Wait, what?” Ike said back._

_“I never was with Peach.”_

_“Really? This whole time, I thought you and Peach were together…”_

_“Oh no. I was in love with her, but she just wanted to be friends. I respected that.”_

_“Huh, well now I know.”_

_“Haha yeah!” Mario let out a laugh._

(End of flashback)

Ike wasn’t sure what to do today. He knew that today there were no fights scheduled for today since it was a holiday. Ike did not know what else to do. If he wanted to, he could go downstairs, but the navy blue haired man did not feel like talking with any other fighters. As a result, he simply sat back down on the bottom bunk bed. He rolled over to the side and considered taking a nap. That is, until a knock suddenly sounded on his dorm’s door. Out of surprise, Ike jolted. Another knock sounded on the door. Ike sighed and swung his legs over the bed. He ambled towards the wooden door and opened it. Immediately his eyes widened.

It was Mario, holding some reusable bags in his hands. As usual, the stout plumber flashed a big smile to Ike.

“Mario! Hello…” Ike awkwardly greeted, his hand laid stiffly against his thigh. “Uh, do you need anything?”

“Hi Ike! I thought I’d stop by today! Is it okay I enter in?” Mario cheerfully asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Ike stepped aside for the short man to enter in his dorm. Mario entered in and looked around the room.

“Wow cool! You got a bunk bed?” Mario remarked, then he set down the bags on the floor.

“Uh, yeah,” Ike’s attention turned towards the two bags, “what’s with the bags?”

In one hand, Mario held out a red envelope with a matching red rose attached to it. In the other hand, he held a heart shaped box. Immediately Ike flushed.

“These are for you! I have been waiting to give these to you,” Mario stated, giving the stuff to him. Ike accepted, still blushing profusely.

“Wow… Thanks…” Ike awkwardly thanked. Mario grinned at him.

Ike opened up the envelope and inside, was a handmade card in the envelope. On the red paper, his name was scribbled on the front and some glitter decorated the card. He opened it up and in the card was a paper heart with a split; blue on the left side, red on the right side. The card had the words, _’To: Ike’_ , scribbled on it and he looked at the other writing at the bottom: _’You are my superstar! From: Mario’._

“Wow…“ Ike whispered bashfully, “thanks…”

Mario grinned again. Blushing, Ike looked away and he noticed the remaining bag.

“What’s in that one?” Ike pointed awkwardly.

Mario bent down and took out some more items, which turned out to be a small box of candy hearts and one single container with a cake slice. Even the icing on the cake was a blue heart with ‘Ike’ printed on it! The gifts Mario gave Ike surprised him.

“Wow, you did all of this for me?” Ike asked. Happily Mario nodded.

“Yes! I wanted to give you a little something for this Valentine’s Day. Also, that rose is a chocolate rose!” Mario pointed to the attached rose.

“Oh, really? I must’ve not noticed,” Ike said as he unwrapped the shiny red tinfoil. He smiled seeing the rose shaped chocolate. Then Mario showed Ike the heart shaped box.

“Is this also chocolate?” Ike asked, flipping the box front and back. Mario nodded.

“Yeah! It has regular chocolate, dark chocolate, and white chocolate! I wasn’t sure which kind to get so, I got those three.”

“Ah. Well, thank you, Mario.” Ike patted Mario on the shoulder and Mario giggled. For a moment, the two stood there, not knowing what else to do. Ike gulped and Mario awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Finally, the plumber asked, “you want to stargaze with me tonight?”

Ike looked back at Mario.

“Oh, yeah, sure. It’s a date,” Ike blurted out, then blushed even more. In return, Mario blushed and his bright blue eyes lit up.

“Alright! Meet me outside tonight at 9 pm! Thank you so much Ike!” Mario said gleefully and immediately he hugged Ike.

The hug completely threw the tall man off guard, but he returned it, patting Mario’s soft brown hair. After they separated, Mario waved bye and skipped out of Ike’s room. Ike waved bye back and he looked down at the other bag Mario left on the floor. Bending down, the swordsman peered inside the bag and saw even more packaged chocolates. Ike took some of the packages out and examined them.

 _Aw_ , _how kind of him_ , Ike thought to himself, then sat down on his bunk bed, opening up some of the chocolate and popping them into his mouth.

(Time skip)

Right at 9 pm sharp, Ike stepped out of his bedroom and scurried downstairs. The swordsman tried his best to avoid the Valentines party that was in session and discreetly attempted to leave through the back door of the Smash Mansion. Hoping not to get caught, he shuffled against the wall and used his free hands to locate the back door. His hand reached the door knob and he turned it as fast as he could and slid out the back door. Ike sighed of relief and he walked towards the enormous grass field behind the mansion, which was the Battlefield. Ike sat down at a random spot, then peered up towards the night sky. Ike smiled, it has been awhile since he had really got a breath of fresh air, especially with the hectic fighting schedules.

Tonight, the night sky was beautiful. There was not a single black or grey cloud in the sky, the stars dotted and streaked the dark purple sky. Ike forgot about how gorgeous the night sky looked in the Battlefield. Mesmerized by the galaxy, like he felt like he could lose himself into the stars. Ike‘s eyelids closed, drowsiness set in him, making him feel like he could fall back into clouds and fall asleep. What seemed to be just in the nick of time…

“Ike!” Mario called out, the green grass crunching underneath his shoes. Ike’s eyelids opened and he looked back, seeing the plumber sprinting towards him. Once Mario made it to Ike’s spot, he immediately flopped down in the grass.

“Ow that sorta hurt,” Mario joked, Ike let out a light chuckle. Mario sighed, happily looking up at the sky. “The sky looks amazing tonight!”

“It really does,” Ike replied, craning his head up. “It’s been awhile since I last saw the night sky being this clear.”

The two peered up at the sky. The stars sparkled and shined bright like a diamond. Subconsciously, Mario laid his head onto Ike’s shoulder. Briefly Ike’s eyes looked at Mario before looking back up at the sky. Silence set between the two, as they both appreciated the cosmos in their own way. Finally, Ike made eye contact with Mario. Breaking the silence, Mario looked up from Ike’s shoulder and questioned, “Ike, what do you think of me?” Ike appeared surprised.

“What do I think of you?”

“Yeah,”

“Well, you’re Mario. You’re very well known in this community,”

“Obviously, yeah,”

“…I didn’t think you’d want to actually slow dance with me.”

“Huh? Why? I like to hang out with every fighter here, including Snake!”

“Well yes I know that. I just didn’t think you’d want to hang out with a non royal swordsman like me,” the swordsman replied rather bitterly, then he heavily sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make it come out like that.”

“Oh no it’s okay,” Mario replied. Gently, he set his arm around Ike, where it dangled. Ike stared directly at Mario, before he slowly raised up his hand to squeeze Mario’s hand.

“I don’t know what came over me, sorry,” Ike apologized again.

“It’s okay! I understand,” Mario replied. Ike looked back down at Mario.

“Well you asked me what I thought of you. So now I ask, what do you think of me?” Ike questioned. Immediately Mario blushed.

“Oh! Um, you’re, um…” Mario stumbled.

In truth, Mario was in love with Ike. He had been in love with Ike ever since their slow dance. But Mario never thought about how he could tell the swordsman his true feelings. He wasn’t sure either if Ike felt the same way about him. Unawarely, Mario coughed and squeezed Ike’s hand harder, to the point his knuckle was going white.

“You’re… strong! Figuratively! Humble! And um… an all around neat guy!” Mario nervously said, flashing a similar nervous grin and awkwardly chuckling. Ike looked down at Mario’s hand.

“Is your hand okay? It’s rather tight on my own…” Ike remarked.

“I-I LIKE YOU!” Mario blurted out, his face completely red. Now it was Ike’s turn to blush.

“W-what?”

“I LIKE YOU! In the romantic sense!” Mario confessed, then he let go of Ike’s hand, sweating and feeling embarrassed. In similar bewilderment, Ike stared at Mario.

“Well, I admit…” Ike started and Mario tensed, “I think I sorta like you too…” the swordsman confessed and he nodded awkwardly. Immediately Mario’s eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Ike.

“Oh thank goodness!” Mario cried out, “I didn’t know if you would feel the same, but you do!” Mario shouted happily. Ike chuckled.

“Well, now you know…” Ike added, smiling. He decided to return the favour and hugged the plumber back, causing Mario to be more happier.

The duo suddenly got a scare when they heard some fireworks go off close to their spot. Mario gripped onto Ike’s body.

“Oh, there you two are,” Meta Knight’s rough voice echoed towards the pair. “The party just finished and now the fighters are outside for fireworks.”

“Oh, alright, nice to know,” Ike replied. Both Ike and Mario awkwardly departed from each other. Meta Knight stared at them suspiciously.

“I’m guessing you guys are officially together now, right?” He asked.

“I mean, I guess so,” Mario replied, crossing his arms. Meta Knight nodded.

“Well, Happy Valentines Day to you two,” Meta Knight said, then watched the fireworks show.

Ike and Mario looked at the sky, which now was being painted with bursts of colourful and glowing fireworks. Mario smiled at Ike and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Happy Valentines Day, Ike,” Mario stated.

“Happy Valentines Day Mario,” Ike replied back, then he kissed Mario on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of fanfics I have been in a creative slump lately. Plus school has been making me pretty tired too. Either way, I’m actually really proud of how this oneshot came out.
> 
> Also while writing this thanks to a conversation with a mutual, I officially feel tempted to make a modern AU of this Ike/Mario crack ship. Especially with how Mario is slightly older than Ike canonly lmao.
> 
> Also why was I today years old realizing Ike’s eyes aren’t a navy blue and it’s actually a light blue?? I really thought his eyes were the same colour as his hair lmao.
> 
> And lastly I never actually realized how in Smash Bros Mario has some real weird proportions especially compared to human-esque characters, like Ike himself or say Marth. It’s sorta funny, kinda reminds me of Jessica Rabbit and Roger Rabbit lmao.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
